


We Have To Tell You Something (Old)

by KarinaWrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chin's job offer, Coda, Fix-It, Flashbacks, M/M, Nahele integration, Nahele lives with Steve, Ohana, Post-Season/Series 07, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, character closure, mcdanno, the big "C"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaWrites/pseuds/KarinaWrites
Summary: Moved to ThatFanwriterThis is just how I see things having gone in the time between season 7 ending and season 8 starting. I miss Kono and Chin so much so I wanted to give myself some closure too. Did a lot of research for this (read: watched a lot of episodes over and over). 1st chapter picks up a few days after the last scene, but there are flashbacks. Planing on incorporating different people's reactions to Steve's news too. Also Danny and Steve go get that second doctor's opinion.~ Excerpt ~“Hey! He’s up! It’s a miracle.” Danny grinned when he and Steve walked into the bedroom.Nahele was sitting up on the bed, Charlie sitting across from him giggling.“Uh huh. Charlie told me you sent him up here to jump on the bed.” He said, before going to tickle Charlie. Charlie let out a scream of laughter as he tried to wiggle free.“Yeah cause you’ve been saying 'five more minutes' for the past two hours.” Danny said, hands lifting in the air in frustration, then pointing at the bathroom. “You're lucky he woke you up because I was getting ready to dump some cold water on you.”Steve chuckled as he looked at Nahele, “don’t worry I just woke up too.”





	1. 2nd Opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my first story on here, wohoo!! Below are just some logistics ;)
> 
> This takes place on Friday (May 12th), the flashbacks are of the night of Jerry's Party (for the purpose of this story, Monday May 8th) and the next day (Tuesday May 9th). The dates aren't really important for you to know, just here in case anyone wants them to help follow along. I got May 8th from Danny saying it was Mother's day in a week, the day before Jerry's party, when Steve gave him the present. (There will be a mother's day chapter ;)
> 
> Also, Nahele has been away in England, he got accepted into a year long study abroad program for his junior year of high school. Got back in time for Jerry's party though, as he was seen in the background during those final scenes of season 7.

Steve was sitting up straight, head facing rigidly ahead; he reread the poster on the wall in front of him. It was an infographic of the heart. It talked about the different parts of it and how to keep it healthy. This was his 8th time rereading it. He knew it by heart at this point, he smirked at his own silent pun, but he needed something to distract him, distract him from the holes Danny’s eyes were burning into him. 

Danny was sitting to his left, his goofball behavior from the last time they were in a hospital room was gone. 

Steve had pointed at the otoscope when the doctor had left the room five minutes ago. “ _ Vant to check for brain?”  _ He had said with a smirk, “ _ znothing...zere…”  _ the smirk faded at Danny’s look of concern and anguish. 

Since then, no matter how many times Steve would ask Danny to cheer up, tell him that he would be fine, Danny still stared at Steve with his big sad eyes. Danny’s memory had also flashed back to the last time they had gone to the hospital together, but not to the  _ play doctor _ fun they had. He was thinking about how the last time they were in a hospital together, he had specifically asked the doctor if Steve had radiation poisoning. The answer had been no. Danny knew that certain tests had to be run to look for it, that it had to be looked for in the first place, they hadn’t been looking for it that one time. This is what he kept telling himself. He tried to shut up the part in his brain that was asking him, telling him, he should have asked them to look for it specifically, maybe if they had found out sooner, Steve wouldn’t be in this mess. Why hadn’t he asked for Steve to get checked for it sooner?

Finally the door opened and Danny's attention diverted to the doctor walking in.

“So?” Danny broke the silence first, coming to his feet, his voice low, itchy and dry in his throat. 

“Well, you do have radiation poisoning Mr. McGarrett.”

“Commander.” Danny corrected quietly, without realizing. His voice lower than he ever thought possible.

“Yeah, I know I do.” Steve nodded, his shoulders were pulled back, his face taut. He was in military mode, Danny noted, repressing his emotions.

“The reason we wanted you to do the tests, doc, was to get a second opinion from a different doctor.” Danny forced down a ragged breath as he looked up at the doctor, “different opinion on the outcome. How…” he waved his hand, not being able to vocalize the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

“How long he has.” The doctor nodded. The way he said it was a little too nonchalantly for Danny's liking. It made him want to punch the doctor in the face. “Well, what did your doctor tell you?” He looked at Steve. 

Danny's worried eyes turned back to Steve. Ever since finding out, he'd been trying to get Steve to tell him the specific words the doctor had said, but Steve just kept repeating what he had said when they’d been standing outside the bathroom.

“Alright, ten different opinions,” Danny had told him that night, once he was able to recompose himself enough to follow Steve into the kitchen. “Let’s go get the second opinion tomorrow.” 

“What?” Steve asked, staring up at him from the seat he had taken, he looked so pale and unlike himself, it was making Danny’s head dizzy with fears.

“Yeah, tomorrow morning, we go see a different doctor. Have em run some tests, get their opinion.” Danny said. Steve knew Danny wouldn't let him say no so he decided to agree and avoid the argument.

There they were, nearly a week later, called back in for the test results. Steve was still trying to figure out how to answer the question the doctor had asked him. 

“It-" he glanced at Danny, his face rearranged itself for a split second, too fast for Danny to classify it, before going stoic again, “it doesn't matter what the other doctor said.” Then, at Danny's upset face, “just that there might… will most likely be some complications down the line.”

“Yes, well the fact that you didn't start experiencing radiation poisoning symptoms within your first 24 hours of exposure is a good sign. That means that the amount of radiation your body absorbed wasn't intensely severe.”

“He's been throwing up a lot lately.” Danny said, shifting the weight on his feet, his eyebrows were burrowed so close together they seemed to be one. 

~

That night, at Jerry’s celebration party, Danny decided it would be best if he and Charlie slept over, that way they could go get the tests run at the hospital the next day, while Nahele watched Charlie. 

“Nahele, is it alright if Danny and Charlie sleep over?” Steve asked, once everyone but Danny and Charlie had left the party. 

Nahele nodded, it wasn’t unusual for Danny to crash on their couch every so often. 

“Alright, I’ll sleep in my parents room, you can take mine,” Steve said placing his hand on Nahele’s shoulder, “Charlie can sleep in yours, that cool?” 

This was what usually happened whenever another Williams slept over too. Nahele nodded, “I’ll go change the sheets on the beds.”

“Thank you.” Steve said, Danny echoing him.

“Charlie, do you want to go help him?” Danny asked, Charlie gave him a big smile and nod, Nahele chuckled and led Charlie upstairs. Danny’s eyes followed them up, then he followed Steve into the kitchen.

“Have you told him?” He asked as he jumped up on the kitchen counter.

“I just found out yesterday morning.”

“So, no.”

“You're the first person I told Danny. He just got back from a school year abroad, okay. We’re still catching up. He doesn’t even know about the dirty bomb. And it’s not even a big deal right now, you know, why worry him, it’s all long term. I’m okay.”

“Uh Huh.” Danny said eyeing Steve’s pale face. He had noticed Steve hadn’t seemed to be getting better as the night progressed, though he put on a  _ “nothing's wrong” _ face for everyone else, he’d disappeared to the bathroom four more times during the party. Danny wondered if this had been going for a while and he just hadn’t noticed until now, he had been out of town most of last week.

“Danny will you stop it, with that look. C’mon, I’m craving some pancakes, let’s make some pancakes for the boys.” Steve said turning his back to Danny to fetch the ingredients.

“Steve, it’s nearly midnight. And it’s a Monday. They need to go to bed.”

“Charlie’s five! He can miss a day of kindergarten. And Nahele, he’s already done with school remember, with the whole Junior year abroad, took his finals last week.” Steve suddenly turned back around, an excited grin on his face.

“Mhmm.” Danny said cautiously. 

“We can sleep in. Go out for breakfast, maybe pull Gracie out of - or not. Or Not.”

“Her finals are coming up! What you want to pull Grace out of school during her, what, her uh- uh review sessions? You want her to get Fs on her Freshman year report card, huh? Let me tell you something, she’s not going to play hooky, okay? Just because you get to break the rules, that doesn’t mean she can. Don’t teach her that, please.” 

“I was just thinking, you know. She’s been studying real hard right? Couldn’t come today because of it. Thought it’d be nice if the five us could go out to eat. Nahele’s been gone for almost a year. Thought it’d be nice if we could all go out to eat together; been a while since the five of us went out to eat. A family meal or somethin…”   

“Okay, well, how bout uh, we do a family dinner instead.”

Steve smiled, “ok.”

“Pancakes?!” Nahele and Charlie said in unison as they walked into the kitchen. Nahele had some fresh sheets in his arms and Charlie was holding clean pillows.

“Yeah,” Danny hopped off the counter, “Steve’s idea.” He gave Steve’s shoulders a quick squeeze before going to fetch the rest of the materials.

“Okay, well we changed the sheets upstairs, just need to change the sheets in my room.” Nahele said, Steve and Danny thanked them as he and Charlie walked into the bedroom across from the kitchen, the one that used to be Mary’s, a long time ago.

At three am, when Danny woke up to go the bathroom he found Steve in the kitchen drinking chocolate milk, turns out he’d woken up in a cold sweat, running to go throw up. At four am, two pukes later, Steve and Danny wondered if Danny should go sleep in the Master bedroom upstairs with Steve, to keep an eye on him. At five am, Charlie woke up screaming from a nightmare and Steve and Danny ran to his room to comfort him. At seven am Steve found himself waking up in the downstairs bedroom, sleeping on top of the sheets, Danny sound asleep on the other side, atop the sheets as well, Charlie tucked in snugly between them; Steve fell back asleep with a smile on his face. At nine am, after another  _ bathroom session _ and a quick shower, and check in on Nahele, who was snoring comfortably in Steve’s bedroom, Steve re-joined Danny and Charlie in the 1st floor bedroom. At noon, Steve was woken up by a call from Chin, he reached quickly for his phone, silencing it, scared it’d wake up Charlie and Danny, only to blink open his eyes and see they weren’t on the bed with him, in his confusion he missed Chins call, he then fell back asleep by accident. At one pm he woke up to Danny lightly shaking him, saying they had missed the timeframe for their whole  _ breakfast plan _ and that he was pretty sure Nahele would sleep in till 9 pm if they didn’t go wake him up right now.  

“Hey, uh, I think Chin called me.” Steve said as he and Danny walked up the stairs, he swept his hands across his face, still groggy from sleep.

“Yeah. Kono. I’ll fill you in later.” Danny said, Steve’s eyebrows burrowed, that woke him up.

“Hey! He’s up! It’s a miracle.” Danny grinned when he and Steve walked into the bedroom.

Nahele was sitting up on the bed, Charlie sitting across from him giggling.

“Uh huh. Charlie told me you sent him up here to jump on the bed.” He said, before going to tickle Charlie. Charlie let out a scream of laughter as he tried to wiggle free.

“Yeah cause you’ve been saying  _ five more minutes  _ for the past two hours.” Danny said hands lifting in the air in frustration, then pointing at the bathroom. “You're lucky he woke you up because I was getting ready to dump some cold water on you.” 

Steve chuckled as he looked at Nahele, “don’t worry I just woke up too.” 

“Shower, both of ya. Charlie and I have already showered and brushed our teeth, changed, had a nice little breakfast from the left over pancakes. There’s plates waiting for you downstairs. Oh and uh, Grover offered to bring Gracie by after school, it lets out in an hour or so.” 

“I already showered.” Steve said, turning to Danny. In the background Charlie decided he would use the distraction to try and break free from Nahele’s arms.

“You what?” Danny said, staring at Steve. Nahele was too quick for Charlie and quickly brought him back in for another tickle session. 

“I already showered.”

“When, in your sleep?” 

“No I woke up early and showered.”

“Then went back to sleep…” Danny asked, shoulders lifting. 

“... yeah.” Steve gave him a firm  nod.

Danny just stared at him, his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Okay. Well. Good. Can you come downstairs for a second, I need to talk to you. Charlie you're in charge, make sure Nahele brushes his teeth.” Charlie nodded with a big smile, staring triumphantly at Nahele as he stopped tickling him. Danny reached to grab Steve’s arm and led him downstairs. 

“Whats up?”

“Uh. A few things.” Danny said as he tilted his head to the side. Steve crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Um. Let’s start with Kono.”

“Yeah what happened, she didn’t come to the party last night, she okay?”

“No. Yes. She’s, she’s fine. She’s in Carson City.” Danny nodded, “Trying to take down the sex trafficking ring there.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, chin shooting forward. “Does she need back up? I mean what happened?”

“Uh, well. Adam got back from a business meeting with Hirsch and found a letter on his bed. Sound familiar, huh  _ Dear Danno _ ?” 

“That, doesn’t sound like Kono.”

“Well no, but uh, well, this is something that was very important to her. She goes home to get ready for the party. Can’t shake the feeling that she should be doing something more. Tried calling Adam, left a voicemail, nice touch, wrote him a letter, then booked the first flight out of here. Adam called Chin as soon as he heard the voicemail. Her plane landed this morning. Talked to Adam. Talked to Chin.”

Steve nodded, eyes settling on the counter for a second, Danny let him process. “Okay,” Steve finally spoke up, eyes landing on Danny again, “what’s the other thing? You said it was more than one thing.” 

“Yeah. Uh. Your decision.” Danny’s hand went out to briefly rest on Steve’s chest. “And I want you to know that I will support you on whatever you decide. But uh, what do you want to tell everyone,  _ if  _ you want to tell anyone.” 

Steve nodded. “Um. Well, we tell each other everything in five-o right? We’re ohona.” Danny nodded. “As for the kids… what do you think?”

Danny’s eyes shifted to the side, his head tilting. “This morning at breakfast, Charlie was asking why Uncle Steve was throwing up so much yesterday. I think Nahele’s noticed it too. I mean, trust me, I get not wanting to worry them, especially for something we’re not really sure about yet. But, I do think they’ll notice somethings up. Especially if you keep throwing up like you have been for the past 24 hours.” 

Steve nodded, head dropping for a second. 

~

“Well yes,” the doctor said, bringing Danny back to reality, “he’s been throwing up because his body still absorbed some of the radiation poisoning. The pills your doctor prescribed you, do you feel that they aren't working?”

“Just, some days better than others.” Steve replied, eyes locking with Danny. 

“Well, have you noticed the effects more on stressful days? You run a task force, I imagine you've had a lot of those.”

“Could that make him more sick? He uh, he jumped off a really high bridge onto a moving truck a few days ago, I think that’s what started this bad throw up spell. Uh, a week before that he scaled up the side of a building, like spiderman, to stop some terrorist from blowing up a plane.” Danny said before Steve could open his mouth.

“Well,” the doctor said, trying to wrap his head around those scenarios, “stress can make anyone sick Detective Williams. Especially a build up of it. The body releases certain chemicals and hormones that-”

“What about the liver?” Danny asked, “he has a liver transplant.”

“Yes, you mentioned that when you came in for the tests, and it is on his medical file. Stress has been shown to negatively affect the liver, blood flow to the part of the brain that controls the liver is impaired when under high amounts of stress, NKT cells expand when stressed and can cause liver cell death, cortiso-”

“Okay, so… what are you saying doc?” Danny cut him off, hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Steve’s eyes were on Danny, he could hear the panic,  _ feel  _ the panic radiating from the man. “Danny.” He said, surprised by how low and dry the name came out. He took a hard swallow and a deep breath, “Danny I’m going to be fine.” 

Danny’s head swiveled to face Steve, he was still wearing a reserved, quiet, facial expression. “You're going to be fine?” Danny said, not meaning for it to come out so accusatory and angry.  

Steve reached out and clasped his hand around his partner's shoulder. It surprised Danny how much that calmed him down. They maintained eye contact with each other, as if sharing secret telepathic messages.

“There is the possibility of cancer or leukemia developing down the line.”

Danny’s eyes slammed shut at the doctor's words, he was finding it hard to breathe and could feel his heart trying to rip out of his chest, he wasn’t sure how, or if, he was still standing, everything was spinning, everything was spinning and he felt like he was crashing, like he was drowning, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t breath. 

“Hey.” Danny could hear Steve saying, but there was a pounding in his ears that made Steve's voice sound like a muffled whisper. He felt the warmth and tightness around his shoulder disappear, only to reappear half a second later on his jawline. He let the weight of his head lean into Steve's hand, the pounding sound slowly fading. He drew in a heavy shaky breath. He let it out. Finally, he let himself open his eyes and Steve was standing right in front of him, he'd jumped off the examination table and his face was now leveled with Danny's. 

“Where's the doctor?” Danny asked, voice miserable, eyes not leaving Steve's for a second.

“I asked him to give us a minute.” Steve said, his eyes were wide and peering into Danny's, as if blinking might cause Danny to disappear.

“C’mere.” Steve said after a beat, straightening up and cupping Danny's neck and back, pulling him into a hug. Danny’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve, his hands clutching onto the back of Steve’s shirt.

It was normal for them to hug, they'd shared many soul crushing hugs after many life or death moments. But this one was different. It  _ felt...  _ different _. _

“I'm going to be okay.” Steve said, after what had felt like five minutes, arms still tightly wrapped around Danny, head resting on Danny’s.

“I know you are.” Danny replied softly, voice slightly muffled, head still pressing against Steve's chest in their hug. He didn't make any sign of moving or releasing Steve anytime soon. The sound of Steve's heart beat calmed him down, it was strong and steady, unlike his own frantic one. He didn't want to let go until both were in sync.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! I already have the next few chapter outlined :) Planning on trying to integrate Nahele more into story, mainly through flashbacks. Also for the purpose of this story, Steve brought Nahele home with him that day they met. I mean he was living on the streets, ran away from a bad foster home, I don't think Steve would have forced him back into the system. Knowing Steve, I'm 1,000% certain he offered him a room at his place before even thinking of getting him a job too. Also, the recent episode with Junior confirms that, Steve offering him a room. There will be a future chapter where I explore that history. I'm excited for this story and seeing where it takes me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danny called me two hours ago asking if I could pick up Gracie from school and drop her off at Steve’s because, and I quote, the neanderthal animal is still in bed snoring his ass off, then hangs up as soon as I say, sure no problem, no explanation at all.” Chin quirked his eyebrows. A smile involuntarily placing itself on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter starts of on Monday (the last chapter took place on Friday) Then the first flashback is to Saturday, and the flashback inside the flashback is to the night of Jerry's Party and the following Tuesday (picking up after the flashback from the last chapter). Sorry if these flashbacks are all too confusing! Let me know if they are! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!!!

“Why you being so quiet?” Steve said, eyeing Danny from the driver's seat.

“Why am I -  _ you know _ why I'm being so quiet Steven. You said you were just going to stick to paper work today.”

“Danny will you relax? I said I'm fine, I haven't thrown up in over 12 hours!”

“TWELVE HOURS.” Danny jabbed his hands in front of him, “twelve hours of not throwing up does not equate to being fit enough to go to work and follow a guy OFF A BUILDING STEVEN!” 

“What are you even talking about Danny-"

“He jumped OFF THE ROOF. And then YOU FOLLOWED HIM. That is following a guy off a building.”

“I was doing my job Danny, and he jumped to the roof of the next building, which was very close by, nothing we haven't done a hundred times.”

“Yes. Yes. But, and I know you won't understand a word I’ll say because we have been here before, after our liver transplant, so I know, personally, that you don’t care about this, but there are certain things you should consider  _ not doing anymore _ . At, at least not right now, not while your body is recovering.”

“I  _ did  _ listen to you then, didn’t I, after the liver transplant? Don’t you remember? I didn't jump off that roof when you told me not to. Took a few days off too! And I didn’t drive the camaro!”

“Then why didn't you not jump this time?” 

“Because-"

“Nevermind, I don't wanna know.”

“Danno.” Steve sighed, “I love you. You know that right?”

“That's-that’s what you said last time, after you ripped your stitches, and then, you promptly ignored me... until that jumping off the roof thing. I- thank you for that. I really appreciate it.”

“What,” Steve asked after a second of silence, voice dripping with indignation, “you're not going to say it back? I took a whole week off for you man!”

“Yeah, I love you too. You, mad man.” 

“Thank you.” Steve said with a smile as he pulled up to his parking spot at work.

“Wow. Your first day back at work and the chase you go on. I'm sure Danny's already ripped you a new one.” Chin smirked as Steve and Danny walked into headquarters. 

“Mmm.” Was all either of them contributed but it was enough to clue Chin in, he let out a small laugh. 

“How are you really though, Steve? You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, thanks buddy.” Steve said, aware of Danny's tentative eyes on him.

“Perp gave up his accomplice.” Grover announced as he walked in. 

“HPD is en route.” Jerry said walking in behind Grover.

“How you doin Steve?” Grover asked, hand going to his stomach as he made a face.

“Yeah.” Jerry echoed.

“That's great news Lou, Jerry,” Steve smiled, “and I'm good, thanks.”

“Uh. Anyone up for a celebratory dinner?” Danny asked.

“You know I'm always down for a dinner with you.” Steve grinned, arm swinging around Danny's neck, pulling him in, Danny’s arm wrapped around his waist. 

Danny grinned, “yeah,” he patted Steve’s chest, “cause I always pay.”

Chin’s cell phone interrupted the giggles that had erupted in the room.

“It's Kono.” He said before answering it. 

“Hey, Kono you're on speaker.” Chin said as he set the phone down on the table.

“Kono!” Everyone in the room quickly shouted out.

“What's up cuz?” Chin asked.

“Just wanted to call and check in. Know it was Steve's first day back. How are you Steve?”

“I-I'm-I'm good. Look can we, I'm fine everyone, really. I'm good, if I'm not good I will let you all know. I really appreciate the love Kono. Thank you I'm-I'm fine. What about you? Our offer still stands.”

“Say the word and we'll be on a plane to you within the next hour.” Danny said, still glued to Steve’s side. The hand not holding onto Steve’s waist was playing with Steve’s fingers, of the arm wrapped around him. 

“I know.” She said. “But right now I've got great ground support, we are still tracking down people. Hawai’i needs you, all of you.”

“Yeah well we miss you.” Steve said. 

“Might hop on a plane just to visit then.” Grover added. 

Chin was tempted to add _ Sara misses her Auntie Kono _ but he didn't want Kono to feel any more remorse than she already did for disappearing on them. This was an important operation she was heading and he knew it's what she needed to be doing. He also felt a pang of guilt at her  _ all of you _ comment about Hawaii needing them. He knew it wasn't directed at him for considering the San Francisco job, but he still felt guilty that the idea of it kept creeping into his mind.

“It almost feels like I'm cheating on my job or something, just thinking about it.” He’d told Abby Saturday morning as they were getting ready for work. He’d originally planned on not telling her about the job offer until he knew for sure where they stood. But the fact that he was ready to propose to her, let him know where he stood. He wanted to make sure she knew all her options before saying yes,  _ or no,  _ to him. 

“Well Steve already knows, there's nothing to feel guilty about.” she said reaching across the bed to rub his shoulders. “It's a promotion. You should feel proud, after everything you've done it's nothing short of what you deserve.”

“Do you want me to take it?” 

“I will admit, the idea of moving back home to SF does sound nice to me. This has become my home too, though.” then, after a beat. “Home is wherever you and Sara are.” Chin’s eyes lowered, he couldn’t see Abby’s face so he was trying to read every tone inflection in her voice, “this is your decision and I will support whatever you decide. But don't feel guilty about choosing one over the other okay.” She reached around and gave him a kiss. He pulled her over completely and she fell onto his lap with a shriek of laughter, quieting down quickly, not wanting to wake Sara up. As Chin grinned at Abby, both of them quiet, trying to hear if they’d stirred Sara from her sleep, he wondered if they should celebrate Mother’s day, which was the next day. “Speaking of Steve.” Abby said, breaking Chin away from his plans, “When is he coming back into work again?”

“I don't know. He and Danny were called back to the hospital yesterday to get the test results. They haven’t called us. To be honest, I don't think Danny wants him coming back at all. But… knowing Steve, he'll be back in his office in a few days. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s there in his office Monday morning.” A comfortable silence enveloped them and Chin stared off ahead. “I can't believe he's been going through this by himself, you know.” 

“Well,” Abby’s hand went to go comb through Chin’s hair, “like he said, he didn't want you guys to worry about him, especially since he hadn't gotten the results from the doctor yet, didn’t know what was wrong. He told Danny the very next day. The rest of you the day after that.” 

Chin nodded. His mind flashing back to the night of the party.

~

“Hey Adam!” Chin said answering the phone as he got out of his car. “We just got home from Steve’s house, the par-” He froze, “What?” Abby turned to face him, “Kono’s on a flight to Carson City.” He repeated after Adam, eyes turning to Abby, who had just lifted a sleeping Sara up from the back seat.  _ Kono’s what?  _ Her face read. 

“Go.” She whispered, she could see Chin wanting to race over to Adam’s, have this conversation in person. 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Chin said into the phone. He hung up and closed the door to the car, deciding he'd take his bike over.

“Kono went to Carson City to try and bring down the sex trafficking ring there.” He said, going over to help Abby with Sara. 

“Go, I’ll put her to sleep. Just open the front door for me.” She said with a soft smile as she cradled Sara in her arms. Chin was impressed as he personally knew how heavy Sara could be. He lost himself for a second as he watched his two favorite girls, trying to ingrain that image in his head. It was in that moment that he knew he would tell Abby about the job offer, and he knew he was going to propose to her.  

The day after the party, Grover and Chin arrived at Steve’s house around the same time.

“What's going on?” Chin asked him as he stepped out of his car. “Hey Grace, Will.” He smiled at the kids as they got out of Grover’s truck. They hugged hello.

“Was just about to ask you the same question” Grover said as they walked to the front door. “Danny called me two hours ago asking if I could pick up Gracie from school and drop her off at Steve’s because, and I quote,  _ the neanderthal animal is still in bed snoring his ass off, _ then hangs up as soon as I say,  _ sure no problem _ , no explanation at all.” Chin quirked his eyebrows. A smile involuntarily placing itself on his face. “Then,” Grover continues, “calls me back an hour later asking if I could stay over for a little bit after dropping Gracie off because he and Steve needed to-”

“Tell us something.” Chin finished. “Yeah I got the same call from Danny, no explanation.” 

“Hey monkey!” Danny said opening the door, “Will.”

“Mr. Williams.” Will said reaching out to shake Danny’s hand.

Chin smirked, “still seeking his approval I see.” he told Grover. 

“Hey guys.” Steve said appearing at the door frame, he was giving Charlie a piggy back ride. Nahele stood, eating a pancake, next to him. 

“Nahele!” Grace said, running to hug him. 

Danny looked at Steve, “I didn’t even get a  _ hey _ .”

“They haven’t seen each other in almost nine months.” Steve said. At Danny’s hurt look, he added, “ _ Hey.”  _ with a smirk. 

“Thank you.” Danny quietly replied.

“Gracie! How are you? How’s freshman year going?” Nahele was asking Grace.

“Good. How was England?!”

“Great, I checked out that restaurant you told me about, you were right, it was amazing!”

“Will, you remember Nahele right? He’s basically like my older brother.” Grace said turning to her boyfriend. The adults observed in the background, Danny’s eyes flickering to Steve’s. 

“Yeah of course I do.” Will said giving him a hug. 

“Starting shortstop!” Nahele said, knowing all about Will, not just from the interactions they’d had before he left, but also from all that Gracie had told him through their conversations throughout the year.

“It’s just the JV team.”

“No give yourself credit!”

“Mr.Williams was in the varsity team his freshman year of highschool.” 

“What did you tell him about that?” Danny asked, looking at Lou. He shrugged. 

“Uncle Steve another one!” Charlie piped up, calling everyone's attention. 

“Another one?” Steve asked, voice exaggeratedly shocked.  “Alright.” He reached up to grab Charlie’s hands and held on tight to him as he helped him stand up, Charlie’s feet now planted firmly on Steve’s shoulders. Danny watched on, face tight, eyes scrunched. “Ready?” Steve asked Charlie, before he glanced at Danny and winked. Danny lifted his hands for contingency. 

Steve bent his knees and lowered his head as Charlie jumped off his shoulders, hands gripping tightly onto Steve’s as they quickly moved, crossing under Charlie's thighs, seating him on his arms, catching him mid fall. Charlie erupted into laughter as he let go of Steve’s hands underneath him, he spun around ready to climb back onto Steve’s shoulders. 

“Okay.” Danny said abruptly, with a grimace. “I think Uncle Steve deserves a break. That’s the tenth time he’s done that and you're not light enough for that to make sense. Why don’t you all go outside and play for a bit.” He told Charlie, looking over at Nahele, Grace and Will. They nodded. 

“C’mon Charlie, I’ll race you!” Nahele said.

“I’m going to win!!” Charlie shouted as he got a head start.

The four adults watched the kids head out the back. A light knock at the open front door redirected their attention. 

“Hey guys sorry I’m late.” Jerry said stepping in. “Woah.” He looked around the house, “if you guys called us back to help you clean up from my party then I call dibs on the poster of my face.” 

Danny chuckled.

“Yeah buddy, the posters yours.” Steve smiled, sinking into the recliner. Danny took a seat on its armrest.

“Yes!” Jerry said quietly, following them into the living room. “So Chin, you said Kono was in Carson City?” The rest of them sat down too.

“Yeah.” Chin said.

“What’s her plan?” Asked Steve. “She need us there?”

“Yeah, all she has to do is say the word and we’ll be there.” Grover said, everyone else nodding along.

“Yeah I offered her the same thing but she says she's good right now, given her reputation and history with the case, the police force is letting her set up a temporary unit. She’s sorry for disappearing on us. Jerry I think she said she was going to call you later on today to apologize for not being at your party but she said congratulations and you earned it.”

“Mahalo.” 

After a brief period of silence Danny cleared his voice. 

“So what is this man? Why’d you bring us all together?” Grover said, glancing between Steve and Danny.

“Do you want us to critique your food from last night, for your restaurant? It was great, as always.” Chin said.  

“No. That's not it.” Danny said, “but I appreciate it.” he added with a smile. He turned to look at Steve. Steve just stared back at him.

“We-we, uh,” Danny said scratching his ear, still staring into Steve’s eyes, “have something to tell you.” His eyes lowered on Steve’s face for a second, resting on his lips, before turning back to face the other men.

Chin’s eyebrows raised in amazement as he tried to suppress a smile, he glanced at Grover, also suppressing a smirk.

“I have a uh,” Steve said, finally taking his eyes off Danny and sitting up straight, “a little radiation poisoning.” Chin and Grover’s heads immediately snapped to face Steve.

“What?” All three of the other men said in unison.

“A little radiation poisoning.” Steve said shrugging, head tilting to the side. Chin’s eyes locked on Danny, trying to read him, see how he was taking the news.  

“That's… that’s not at all what I was expecting right now.” Grover said leaning back in his seat, head shaking. 

Steve told them what he had told Danny the night before.

“We’re going to go get that second doctor’s opinion today.” Danny said, speaking for the first time in awhile. His mouth felt dry. He finally raised his eye gaze up from the spot on the carpet he’d been staring at. He glanced at Chin, knowing he’d been watching him. Chin knew him too well not to. “We are going to go get some tests run, we have a doctor’s appointment in an hour an’a half. They’ll call us back in on Friday with the second opinion. Right babe?” His eyes went from Chin to Steve, Steve who hadn’t stopped staring at him since he’d spoken up. He nodded. 

The other men exchanged worried looks as the two men in front of them shared a private conversation through their eyes. 

“I uh, I also think that Steve should take some time off from work, to rest and recuperate.” Danny said after a while, turning back to the rest of the group.

“What?” Steve said, “I'm fine.” 

“ _ You're fine? _ Your stomach hasn’t been able to keep anything down since yesterday, ha  _ you're fine. _ ”  

“So?” 

“So. You're taking some R and R!” Danny shifting his weight on the armrest so he could properly face Steve, his face towering over Steve’s.    

It was visible that Steve wanted to argue, but he just let out a sharp exhale, closed his eyes and rested his head back on the recliner. That made the rest of the team worry, they glanced at Danny but he just decided to look at that spot on the floor again.

“If you two are heading out, I can stay and watch the kids.” Grover offered.

It was an awkward 15 seconds that passed before Danny looked back at up, he glanced over at Steve, eyes still closed, he was tempted to reach out to his exposed neck and check for a pulse. “Nahele offered to watch them. We’re going out to eat after, the five of us. A family dinner. But if you wouldn’t mind staying till we get back, make sure they get all their homework done?”

“No, not at all. No new cases have come up so we have the day off.” Grover nodded, resolute to help them in any way he could.

“Well,” Steve spoke up, eyes still closed, head not moving, “I mean you still have paper work.” 

“Nothing I can’t do from the comfort of your own home McGarrett.” Grover smiled. 

“Do they know?” Asked Jerry, head nodding to the kids playing outside. 

Steve sat up, looking at Danny who had been staring him down, “we’re talking about that. Thinking of maybe telling them tonight, when we get home from dinner.” He patted Danny’s thigh.

Danny nodded at him, giving him a soft smile, Steve returned it.    

“You know,” Grover said as he, Jerry, and Chin were leaving McGarrett's house 15 minutes later, Grover was just going to go pick up some paperwork from the office, then head back so Danny and Steve could head off to their appointment. “When Danny and Steve said they had something to tell us,  _ that _ is not at all what I was expecting.”

“I think I know what you were expecting.” Chin nodded, “I was expecting that too.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Jerry said as he switched hands the poster was in, confused by the knowing smile the other two men were giving each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	3. Author Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, confession time.
> 
> A while back I uploaded this McDanno fic under a different pseudonym on AO3 than the one I usually use, [ThatFanwriter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter) I really wanted to create a new name that I could start publishing with. So I created this account and uploaded this fic. This story is actually one that really excites me, and scares me because of all the work that will go into it. But, I got too bogged down with the world building of it and details. And so I stopped updating it. I want to again though, but on [my actual account (ThatFanWriter).](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter) I've got like 6 chapters written and a very rough outline of where the story will go. I get that's it's been over a year, so sorry. Also, it'll be another few weeks or so before I start uploading new chapters. I Just have a lot going on right now, but I don't want to abandon this project! 
> 
> I currently have [another McDanno story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137405/chapters/9330960) that's pretty well updated (though I recognize a lot of the commenters on here from there, so you may have read it!) 
> 
> I'm also writing [ an original story ](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir)on Tapas, if you want to check that out too (and sub to it!!!)
> 
> But yeah, I guess I just wanted to let you all know what's going on and apologize for my absence
> 
> Peace out! 
> 
> -ThatFanwriter (very briefly known as KarinaWrites)

Put it all in the chapter notes because the formatting got weird on this :/

 

Anyways, hope to see you on my ThatFanwriter account!!


End file.
